


In need of a Girl

by MR01



Series: Mend [4]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Justice League (2017), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comatose Kara, Endgame Kara Danvers/Mon-El, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gand-El's Castle bc ofc they hyphenated their last names, Gen, Inspired by Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Inspired by the Little Mermaid, Kryptonian and Daxamite Royalty, M/M, Mon-El is King of Daxam, New Daxam, Queen Kara Danvers, Red pretends to be Kara, Temporary Character Death, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Kara falls into a deep comatose state due to an assassination attempt for the Royal couple and a peasant is sent to replace her.





	1. Roar

* * *

Kara dreams of sunlight and walking in the woods with her sister Alex as a child on their way home from school.  

How they would go camping and fishing, hiking.

Ending their nights telling horror stories while eating s'mores or roasting hotdogs.

Thinking of Winn and Sam doing shots when she won a prestigious award in news reporting.

How proud she had been of her article against the Ex President of the United States for working with a Supervillain.

As Lena took James by his hand then sang Karaoke terribly. How they had laughed until they cried.

Of Earth and her cousin Clark, she misses J'onn.

The long gone old days when she would go superheroing with Team Flash then afterwards end up going home to visit her Mom.

Then she thinks of Argo and how much she misses her other Mom.

She thinks back to her wedding day and how Lena had been almost more excited than her at being the maid of honor despite her wanting to give the position back to Alex.

Who had wholeheartedly given her the 'go-ahead' because she had refused.

Alex saying she too much fun coaching her daughter the ring bearer to walk in a straight line without tipping over.

How handsome Mon-El had looked, nervous yet confident while he watched J'onn walk her down the aisle.

With Winn as his best man and James officiating.

How she had laughed and cried tears of happiness at hearing Barry and Clark sing a duet rendition of 'At Last' by Etta James.

She dreams of flying high through the sky as rain pours while it illuminates her world.

She misses going out on date nights with Mon-El. 

How they would just explore the world and space together.

As simply Kara Danvers and Mike Matthews or Supergirl and Valor.

Because ever since he took the crown things haven't been remotely the same.

He was undeniably accepted by his people.

His home welcomed them with open arms and hearts, minds.

He claimed his birthright and took her hand in marriage.

Together they made a difference. An alliance with Earth and neighboring planets in Space.

 Not everyone was as happy as them however.

A coup de foudre had lane in motion and she had done what she could to save her husband's life. 

* * *

 "Well, all I'm saying is I won." Kara smiles at him brightly and he knows for a fact that his whole world is so much better for it.

"Okay my Queen what are your demands in lieu of this victory. A kiss, a ring. My head?"

He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and she laughs at what's she is hoping is an innuendo as he ushered her into their chambers.

She can figure it out sometime in the early hours of the morning. Maybe she would surprise him.

"I'll think about it and let you know in the morning. Alright?"

Kara removes her glasses. Even though all of her friends know who she is, it is almost impossible not to be Kara Danvers down on her favorite planet.

Next of course to home here in New Daxam and her memories of Krypton.

Mon-El 'hmm's in agreement as he looks out the window.

Seeing the masses below chanting their names in drunken praises the he sees fireworks. 

Love for his life here with Kara and his people filling him completely.

Thanks to their friends and their hard work they were able to bring in new citizens and welcomed refugees of war because his and Kara's domain is a famed safe haven.

It had been a long time since they were able to get back to Earth and before that Argo.

To visit his both of his mother's in law and some of the citizens there.

They had seen their friends on Earth and even attended a carnival.

National City had recently gotten a new Mayor and to celebrate they had partied for about a week.

He lost pretty badly to Kara and Lena in a game of more skills than chance.

She won him a plushie tiger he dubbed Roger and he was now part of their family.

He would gift them to their child whenever Rao or his Ogigi ancestors deemed them ready to be parents.

Dismissing the King's Guard for the night because he sincerely doubts anyone is going to take their chances and kill them in their bedroom.

He kisses her cheek before toeing off his shoes.

Taking his crown off delicately with a hand as he unzipped the back of her dress with the other.

Once they are in modestly simple nightclothes they crawl into bed like tomorrow can't get there soon enough.

And after a few minutes they lay under the covers watching stars sleepy knowing that early in the morning they have to entertain foreign embassies.

"I truly love you Kara." Mon-El isn't all too sure why he says that.

He really does and is not lying but she definitely knows that. He just felt an almost overwhelming desire to say it again. 

Kissing her temple he pulls her closer to him as his eyes fall shut.

Sleep wanting to claim him. Before it does he hears the words.

"I love you too. And so much more Mon-El." She brushes her nose against his chest and gets comfortable while snuggling with him.

Hearing fireworks and festivities raging outside Gand-El's Castle walls.

 Kara stirs in the middle of the night not sure what woke her.

It's the middle of an ungodly hour, she is sure of it when she feels a strong sense of what she can best describe as dread crawling up her spine.

She contemplates waking up her husband but lets him slumber knowing that tommorow will undoubtedly be Hell.

Getting up and off the bed she pulls her robe from the nightstand beside her.

Fastening it securely she puts on her slippers deciding to investigate.

She's Supergirl, was yet she is still a badass woman plus it is likely nothing. 

Honestly she probably way ate too many fried Oreos and barbecue ribs with Barry because Mon-El and Iris had tapped out early on.

Having valiantly survived the first three rounds. Thinking hey at least they got further ahead than Ralph and Caitlin. 

And that surprise surprise all of them had almost lost to Bruce and Kate who seemed to make a tag team from Hell.

Kara moves to the door with grace. Intent on at least looking out at the main hallway because despite the guard's presence it was lit clock-round. 

Cracking the door open she comes face to face with someone wearing a bejeweled mask fit for a party last year's exquisite masquerade ball.

They are holding a glowing mallet and are leaning, towering over her.

Readying to strike. She can take 'em. Evading the attack the first time she is taken by surprise to a blow to her side.

Breathing hurts something awful and she thinks they got a rib.

Now knows for a fact that they have Kryptonite.

The newcomer has a black substance in a bottle. She can see that much in the moonlight.

Moving towards them as quickly as she can she lands a few hits.

Shooting them with lasers beams from her eyes and blocking whenever possible.

They shoot her with a weapon that explodes green dust burying deep inside her skin.

Burning her alive and she screams something primal when she sees a lead coated dagger as a newcomer entered the threshold.

They walk past her as she staggers a little.

They clearly underestimate her either thinking she got way to used to the life or they must have no idea who she is.

Taking her opportunity she uses her freeze breath. 

She intends to maim because they messed with the wrong one today.

The first intruder she'd seen throws the mallet at her face and she evades it with moments to spare only to have someone kick her into a wall.

As he falls to her knees breathing hard and one of the bastards grips her hair tightly before slamming her face against a nearby counter a few times and she knows her nose is broken.

Tossing the dagger at the person holding her she is pulled up into a standing position only to be stabbed repeatedly and her whole life is flashing before her eyes.

All of it. It is irrelevant because she will not die here. She refused.

She is Supergirl. Kara Danvers. Kara Zor-El.

She is Mon-El's confidant and friend, partner before being his wife and she is Queen of New Daxam, one of Krypton's last survivors.

Still the moment the stranger lets go she falls to the floor.

Her heart and mind going on overdrive as adrenaline rushes to her far too slowly.

"Get..away from him.." her voice is cracking and low, desperately pleading with them to just not as she begins coughing up chunks of blood.

It's an unbelievably unbecoming sight. She thinks she has lived through worse in retrospect but even blinking hurts.

She doesn't know why Mon-El isn't responding or why absolutely no one from her guard is rushing in here guns blazing so to speak.

"-et back.mn..My..love wake up..Mon...please..lease..I..I can't.." Tears are streaming down her face and throat now as fear grips her tight while she tries her hardest to move.

And fails. Over and over again. Still she tries. 

The people here they are toying with her. They want to humiliate her. She does not care.

They are sick and not all there. It doesn't matter.

The thought going through her mind is 'the moment I can move I am burning them alive.' 

And it is so far away from who she is or what she stands for but she straight up will not lose Mon-El again.

She feels like she is broken and helpless and Rao she needs Kal-El or Barry.

Alex.

She needs Diana. 

All of her world grows dark and she cannot move so for now she all she can do is dream and pray to God and Rao that Mon-El is alright along with all of their people.


	2. There

* * *

Clark had been eating a breakfast burrito as he watched Lex pace around in his cell. 

He had taken a break from the interrogation to bring them back some food and even though Lex is upset that he was caught while his evil plans lay foiled again he is still eating with the Kryptonian.

"Lex you need to tell me where the remaining inactive bombs lay. I know you claim to not care about anyone and that includes children."

"But c'mon now. I was your best friend, your only friend for years. I loved you and you loved me. So that means I know you weren't or better yet won't ever be that much of an asshole."

Clark stared at his regrettably ex-everything before he gets the biggest headache he's received in his life.

_J'onn.._

His mind is liquid fire as he stares off into space. His eyes feeling bloodshot as he uses his x-ray vision and Lex Is looking genuinely concerned for him as he approached the reinforced glass wall quickly.

Calling out his name, worried. Clark wasted no time as he takes flight. Careful not to injure Lex severely.

He really tried but he doesn't worry too much about it or the fact that he will probably escape.

* * *

 

"Kara!" He uses his x-ray vision to detect further injuries. 

Having landed in New Daxam in Rao-like breaking record to see blood and feel an overwhelming amount of Kryptonite.

He follows her line of sight as her fingers lay outstretched to get to the foot of her bed.

"Mon-El?"

He runs towards him and he is breathing just barely. He mentally calls for J'onn. Telling him to get her quicker.

Clark flys up and out of New Daxam's atmosphere with Kara in his arms.

Head lulling back as if she is sleeping and not.. 

Moving towards the yellow sun at an even faster speed than he has ever flown before he tosses her into space. 

Watching as she moves ever closer to the Sun itself.

Close enough to actually physically hurt him but hopefully it will kick start some spark in her system.

* * *

 Mon-El wakes up to a plethora of healers at his side and blood all over his clothes.

His senses overwhelmed by it's scent.

Something in the back of his mind is screaming at him up something is wrong but it doesn't pay much mind to it.

All are asking him to 'drink this my King' and telling him that it will help calm him down.

He is wondering just what happened and why he finds it straneous to breathe or talk. 

His body feels like it is on fire and it hurts even worse to swallow the coppery liquid.

Wanting to throw up he struggles even harder. Ending up just throwing up on himself. He forced himself to move on a little further to the left.

Not minding his own humiliation. Thinking that he's lived through much worse.

_No.._

That word circles around his mind and he wants to puke all-over again.

There is a pile of dead guards at his door and he sees Clark walking towards him briskly.

Deep almost inconsolable sadness is replaced with anger.

"Kara is alive. For a few minutes she had not been. Do you have any idea who could have done this? I need to find them."

Mon-El sees Kara lying so still next to him and he passes out.

Clark holding him in his arms gently. He doesn't need to see this. Not right now anyway.

* * *

 

Sometime later J'onn walks up behind Clark. Seeing the room as clean as a model home back on Earth.

Both Kara and Mon-El cleaned up. Laying next to each other.

A tanning bed like mechanism L-Corp had designed specifically for Kryptonians and Daxamites alike kept both under treatment for the time being.

Pulling him aside as the Royal physicians do there job.

Their friends and family on Earth and Argo will be here shortly thanks to the portals.

Clark and J'onn both now regret that in their haste they had completely forgot about them and the machines.

"Whoever did this, they drugged him. Cut his vocal cords. Basically preformed a vivisection. We can only be left guessing why. They shot her, beat her. And put her in a coma."

Clark tries to hold his temper together. The physicians are not close to being done with their observations yet.

"I'll catch them don't worry J'onn."

"I'm the Manhunter. I will gladly help."


End file.
